


Con las balas en la tierra

by Shameblack



Series: La Ciudad del Sol [1]
Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Guerra, La Ciudad del Sol, Leve slash, M/M, Mundo futurista, Pero es más que amistad, tan leve que parece solo amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La ciudad se alza silenciosa, temible. Todos ellos pueden sentir el miedo en las venas. Guillermo ni siquiera puede contar las balas, las manos le tiemblan y las tira, ruedan entre sus piernas.<br/>Y mientras Samuel desearía meterle un tiro al imbécil que no se calla, que les asusta aún más. </p><p>Pero nada importa porque la Ciudad del Sol les sigue esperando, solo para verlos morir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Antes de salir

**Author's Note:**

> Esto toma lugar en un Universo Alterno, semi-apocalíptico. No se de dónde ha surgido, solo sé que aquí está.

La quietud de la muda ciudad se esparcía tenue por entre las tropas, arrastrando consigo ese aire de calma exasperante, de ansiedad silenciosa. El clima estaba caliente, árido, seco y sofocante, como cuando se estaba en el desierto y podías sentir tu piel cortarse en grietas, en líneas rectas sobre los pliegues de los brazos y las mejillas, que siempre eran los más descubiertos. Así se sentía, con el agobio rondando cerca.

Guillermo seguía limpiando su rifle, quitándole la sangre del cañón mientras a unos metros aquel sujeto, Jorge, seguía hablando rápido y asustado, porque él formó parte de una de las tropas que viajaron a la Ciudad del Sol. Guillermo respiró hondo y obligó a intentar contabilizar por décima vez las balas que le quedaban, mismas que bailaban entre sus dedos y caían a la tierra, golpeando en seco y haciendo el sonido leve del metal contra el suelo.

Bufó hastiado y recargó su espalda contra el árbol, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños. Sentía cómo temblaban y cómo su respiración se agitaba fuerte, muy fuerte. Quería dejar de escuchar, quería que Jorge se callara porque con cada palabra nueva, con cada sílaba que lograba percibir a través del aire Guillermo se ponía más y más nervioso. Muerte, mucha muerte. Por todos lados.

―Estaban ahí, no los vimos, pero luego esas risas―escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos, de sus brazos agitándose y el miedo en su voz―, las risas que anuncian tu muerte. Ellos solo están aquí para matar, para matar se los digo. ¡Te devoran vivo, te arrancan la piel, ellos los asesinaran! ¡Todos moriremos!

Respiró profundo, apretando los ojos y la mandíbula, tratando de dejar de temblar. Oía el pequeño murmullo de la placa en su mano -aquella que tenía grabada su nombre y número de identificación por si le volaban la cabeza y no podían reconocerle-, cómo se movía al compás de su temblequeo. Guillermo solo quería que todo dejara de girar, quería que Jorge se callara la puta boca y dejara de contar cómo fue aquella emboscada que les tendieron a su grupo, cómo aquellos locos asesinos los embistieron en la oscuridad, asesinándoles, cortándoles las cabezas con los dientes, con las manos. Cómo todo se volvió una masacre en cuestión de segundos.

―¿Willy? ―abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fueron las hojas del árbol, meciéndose con la brisa de la tarde. Abajo estaba la mirada preocupada de Samuel, que le tendía con la mano las balas que había tirado―. ¿Estás bien?

―No―tomó las balas, contándolas con fuerza en su cabeza. Cinco, seis, siete.

Sintió a Samuel ponerse a su lado, quitándole el rifle de entre las piernas y terminando de limpiarle el cañón.

―Bueno, no me sorprende, nadie lo está―miraba el rifle, y parecía realmente concentrado, como si no hubiera nada más alrededor, pero Guillermo sabía que igual que todos los demás Samuel estaba poniendo atención al discurso de Jorge, a sus gritos histéricos y sus movimientos frenéticos. Que incluso si su mano limpiaba con determinación el cañón del rifle en realidad su atención estaba dirigida al sobreviviente de la tropa A-36.

Guillermo volvió a recostar su espalda en el árbol, girando la cabeza en dirección de la voz de Jorge y sus estúpidas palabras, su estúpido miedo que le hacían temer a él también.

―Debería de callarse.

Samuel levantó sus ojos y los fijó en la escena que se montaba el sobreviviente.

―Sí, debería. No logra nada con asustar a los demás.

―Alguien debería de meterle un tiro en la boca.

―Eso me gustaría verlo―sonrió Samuel, dejando de limpiar el cañón. Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, con el balbuceo constante de Jorge al fondo, mientras los demás soldados le pedían se callara la puta boca de una buena vez―. Nada va a pasar Willy.

― _¡Ellos los mataran!_

―Nada va a pasar, no cometeremos errores―murmuraba Samuel a su lado.

_―…devoraran su piel…_

―Tengo miedo Vegetta.

_―…¡los arrastraran al infierno! ¡Igual que a todos los demás!_

No fue hasta que sintió las manos de Samuel tomar las suyas que se fijó que aún temblaba y había vuelto a tirar las balas que ya había contado en sus manos. Sus dedos estaban helados a diferencia de los de Samuel que transmitían calor y confianza.

―Nos vamos a proteger. Te voy a proteger, ¿vale? Tu espalda y mi espalda, nadie atrás―le palmeó la mejilla, sonriéndole―. No te voy a dejar atrás.

_―¡Al infierno!_

―Nunca atrás―contestó con la sonrisa débil y los ojos acuosos. En dos horas sería su batallón el que entraría a la Ciudad del Sol, en dos horas estaría pisando el mismo suelo que tocaron los compañeros de Jorge, ahora muertos. Y aunque sentía la mano de Samuel tomar la suya y su sonrisa era calmada y segura Guillermo no podía dejar de temer. No importaba lo que dijeran, iban a una muerte segura.


	2. Camino a la ciudad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellos van a la ciudad, con el sol perforando el cielo y el miedo golpeando en su pecho. Guillermo solo puede pensar en ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo para explicar un poco cómo está la dinámica de esta serie. Este fic, con sus dos capítulos, va a la par que el fanfiction que está marcado como siguiente en la serie ("Como miedo en la oscuridad") y aunque preferiría que se leyeran los dos fanfictions, antes de que lean el tercero ("La Ciudad del Sol") supongo que intentaré que leyendo uno u otro sea suficiente para comenzar a leer el tercero, que se titulará "La Ciudad del Sol". 
> 
> Para explicar un poco más, tanto "Con las balas en la tierra" y "Como miedo en la oscuridad" transcurren a la par, y tienen la misma estructura, la única diferencia es que uno es desde el punto de vista Wigetta y el otro Rubelangel. Preferiría que se leyeran ambos, pues así si llegó a hacer una referencia en el tercer fanfiction puedan entenderla, pero si no les gusta el Rubelangel, o si no les gusta el Wigetta, pueden leerse solo el que gusten (aunque tengan en mente que esta serie, por sobre todo, es Wigetta). 
> 
> Ambos fanfictions tienen lugar justo antes de entrar a la ciudad. La historia que se transcurra dentro de la ciudad ya será parte de "La Ciudad del Sol" y será en éste fanfiction donde -me temo- converjan ambas parejas. 
> 
> Sin embargo, por mientras, disfruten de este fanfiction.

El problema al final fue que Guillermo no quiso sacar la basura. Y sonaba estúpido –lo era- pero en realidad eso fue lo que sucedió. Era miércoles por la mañana, no tenía clases y acababa de tener la bronca de su vida con sus padres. Su hermana estaba en la escalera, con la mirada oscura y triste, mientras ellos discutían a gritos, a murmullos, a puras palabras llenas de ira. Y aunque al final todo pudo haberse tomado como que él no quiso salir a la calle a dejar la bolsa de basura en el contenedor, la realidad es que estaba harto, y no era una pelea de _por qué cojones no quieres sacar la basura_ , si no de _qué mierda estás haciendo con tu puta vida, ya no eres un crío, Guillermo, entiéndelo de una puta vez y-_

Y fue Carol la que tomó la bolsa y salió corriendo por la puerta. Guillermo no alcanzó a ver su cara, si es que lloraba, o solo tenía esa mueca de exasperación que tanto le conocía. No sabía y probablemente nunca lo haría, porque tan solo Carol se paró en la banqueta de su casa y levantó el brazo para dejar la bolsa en su lugar Guillermo escuchó el tronido y la vio caer hacia atrás, luego a un lado. Todo fue en cámara lenta, y la verdad no tenía ni idea de dónde, de dónde mierda habían disparado; de dónde habían salido tantas personas con armas, con cascos. Guillermo no lo sabía, pero lo único que sabía era que su hermana estaba tirada en mitad de la acera, con una bala metida entre ceja y ceja y la bolsa negra tirada a su derecha. Después todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Su padre salió corriendo, él enseguida. Su madre se quedó helada en el umbral de la puerta. Alguien grito «Hay civiles» y justo después una detonación, tan fuerte que hizo temblar el piso, que movió todo dentro de Guillermo y por un segundo su corazón se detuvo, porque sus manos estaban llenas de la sangre de Carol y acababan de aventar una granada. Podía ver a la gente corriendo por las calles mientras su padre gritaba, con las lágrimas y el pánico corriéndole por la cara. Carol no respiraba, no se movía, no hacía nada. En su mente solo podía pensar que había sido un solo disparo. Uno.

La guerra ya los había alcanzado, había llegado a España, a su ciudad. Todo parecía tan lejano, tan improbable que Guillermo se había dado tiempo de todo menos de lo importante. Porque estas cosas nunca pasan, se decía mientras veía las noticias, no aquí.

Pero no sirvió de nada repetírselo mientras el cuerpo de Carol se mantenía inmóvil entre sus brazos, su padre bramaba desgarrándose la garganta y su madre lloraba desconsolada en el suelo.

* * *

Samuel le cogió del hombro y le hizo caminar. Tenía miedo de mirar a los demás, de ver en sus rostros la misma expresión de terror que él probablemente componía. Así que era mejor mirar el suelo, el cielo o a Vegetta, que siempre parecía tan seguro, tan fuerte. Guillermo le admiraba en secreto por ello, por las sonrisas a medio día y las ganas con las que se levantaba cada mañana, como si en verdad hubiera algo que hacer con la situación en la que vivían.

―Mierda, vamos a morir―susurró alguien atrás, y fue tan sincero, tan espontáneo que a Guillermo le caló en lo más hondo, le hizo contraerse y comenzar a respirar errático. Samuel se limitó a estrecharlo contra él, a acariciarle la espalda y seguir hacía el frente por ambos, porque Guillermo estaba sin rumbo, sin un objetivo.

A lo lejos pudo ver los camiones en los que los acercarían a la ciudad, lo más próximo posible sin levantar sospechas. Eran grandes y parecían viejos, pero todos sabían que no, que solo era el desgaste que ocasionan las bombas, los disparos y los gritos desgarrados de la guerra. Eran cafés, verdes, sucios y parecían a punto de dar de sí. Guillermo jamás se había sentido seguro en uno de esos, porque hacían mucho ruido, se movían para todos lados y le era imposible figurare que, estando sentado ahí, no iba a un campo de batalla a matar, a exponer su vida.

―Vamos Willy, que todo va a salir bien―le susurró Samuel cerca, instándole a ir más rápido, a avanzar con más propiedad para que atrás no les pisaran los talones.

―Dios mío.

―Lo sé, lo sé―dijo Vegetta a su lado, con una débil sonrisa en su faz―, quita el aliento.

Pero a Guillermo le quitaba más, le quitaba la tranquilidad, la vida. Podía verse subido ahí, encaminándose a su muerte, al último lugar donde estaría vivo.

Respiraba fuerte y el ver a todos subiéndose a los camiones no le ayudó a tranquilizarse. Samuel fue delante de él y lo obligó a sentarse a su lado, a recargarse lo más próximo a él y apretarle la pierna, para que se tranquilizara, para que respirara hondo y se ahogara un poco, solo para quitar los nervios. Pero Guillermo no podía, no podía quedarse con la mirada fija en ningún lado porque a donde quiera que volteaba notaba las miradas aterradas de sus compañeros, que sostenían los rifles fuertemente contra sus pechos, con los dedos ya blancos por tanta fuerza y presión ejercida. Willy sólo podía ver el miedo escrito en cada una de esas caras, en cada movimiento, en cada respiración. Iban a morir.

―Willy mírame―le habló Samuel a un lado, apretando la pierna derecha de Guillermo, que por fin se dignó en girar el rostro―. Todo va a salir bien, te protejo y tú a mí, ¿recuerdas? Nos cuidamos las espaldas.

Guillermo tomo una bocanada de aire con su vista fija en la de Samuel. No sabía el por qué, pero daba gracias a Dios por haber hecho que ambos coincidieran y que se llevaran tan bien. Después de la caída del centro, el apocalipsis desatado y la muerte de sus padres, Guillermo se había decidido por unirse a la patrulla militar del Norte, una especie de ramificación creada a base de civiles y unos cuantos soldados después de que la guerra comenzara a desarrollarse con más estruendo. Ahí fue donde conoció a Samuel, un tipo español que había estado viviendo en Holanda los últimos cinco años y que sin dudarlo se unió a las patrullas del Ejército tan pronto como se lo permitieron. Habían comenzado a llamarlo Vegetta debido a los lentes especializados que algunos de los soldados portaban y que, debido a su buen desempeño, decidieron asignarle a Samuel.

Desde que lo conoció Willy tuvo la idea de que era una buena persona, amable y leal; luego descubrió que también era uno de los mejores soldados que la patrulla tenía, capaz de disparar a doscientos metros sin fallar el tiro mientras alrededor sus compañeros peleaban  y un increíble combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo. Los soldados lo respetaban y los civiles lo admiraban, mientras que Willy no sabía ni dónde meterse porque el tío solo le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Era difícil que, sabiendo que Samuel era un civil más, Guillermo lo viera combatir en las misiones especializadas, lograra dar pelea contra los soldados y no sentirse inferior. Sin embargo, cuando dio la casualidad que compartieron habitación –o ese pedazo de suelo que les asignaban en los campamentos nómadas que giraban por toda Europa- Guillermo notó lo bien que se llevaba con Samuel, lo mucho que se compenetraban y lo rápido que se hicieron amigos. Así, fue Samuel quien le enseñó de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y quien le ayudo a pulir sus habilidades con el rifle (después de todo, Willy ya de antes sabía de su buena puntería). Para ese entonces ya los soldados le llamaban Vegetta y realizaba misiones junto a ellos, así que fue normal que a todos los demás se les pegara la manía de llamarle de la misma manera.

Luego hubo el intercambio en Francia de las tropas móviles y tanto Guillermo como Samuel se fueron juntos, siendo asignados a la patrulla que partiría a Brandeburgo, un estado en Alemania que era base e intentaba retomar a la ciudad de Berlín. Ambos pasaron allí cerca de tres meses, con el frío hasta las cejas y una pistola entre los dedos, mientras que estaban en guardia día sí y noche también, respirando el uno sobre el hombro del otro para mantener el calor y la seguridad. Guillermo recordaba el bosque blanco y níveo, silencioso y mortal, como el mismo infierno; recordaba los pasos sigilosos y las manchas largas y rojas, las risas entre las ramas de los árboles y la luna brillante en lo alto, siendo una muda espectadora de la masacre.

Al final, Guillermo en el frente y Samuel en la retaguardia, tomaron parte de la Operación Nord-Adler, que finalizó con la recuperación del Norte de Berlín, estableciéndolo como base de las patrullas y de centros de investigación especializados.

Unas semanas después, el comandante Bathurst, de las tropas de Francia requirió refuerzos y ambos partieron a su encuentro. Las tropas se habían colocado en una base en la frontera de España y Francia, en un pueblo desolado de Aquitania. Solo fue cuestión de días para que a ambos los mandaran al frente, en una misión de exploración de varios kilómetros de la frontera.

Para ese entonces Samuel y Guillermo ya eran apegados, probablemente por la necesidad de formar un lazo, un vínculo que los hiciera sentirse menos solos en aquel desolado clima de guerra. Pasaban los descansos juntos, los almuerzos y siempre trataban que en las misiones no estuvieran muy separados, y si así era, saber dónde estaba el otro por si llegaba a ocurrir algún percance –como en la exploración del bosque del Este, donde las tropas se desintegraron debido a una emboscada, las reglas quedaron por el suelo y Guillermo fue al encuentro de Samuel en la retaguardia, para tratar de salvarse-.  

Así que Willy se consideraba un gran afortunado, pues haberse hecho amigo de Samuel era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado desde la muerte de su familia y el inicio de la maldita guerra. Y fue justamente estando en un descanso con Vegetta, que ambos se enteraron de las malas noticias que corrían ya por toda Europa –o lo que quedaba de ella- y habían llegado a esa frontera de Francia.

Los Gobiernos que aún no se derrumbaban habían decidido lanzar bombas a las ciudades que estuvieran más contaminadas, donde ya era imposible rescatar la vida humana. En América ya habían bombardeado varios países y existía el rumor que Inglaterra había tenido un ataque, pero fue hasta ese momento que Guillermo se enteró del recién ataque a Madrid, el cual dejó irreconocible la ciudad y las partes aledañas a la misma. Luego fue un ataque a Portugal, otro a India y uno a Italia.  

Ellos habían quedado tan impresionados que no supieron cuándo, pero se enlistaron en una misión de reconocimiento que tenía de destino Madrid. Guillermo simplemente no lo había podido comprender, cómo aquella ciudad que había sido su hogar por toda su vida, donde había vivido tantas cosas, donde había visto comenzar la guerra, donde vio morir a su familia, en un dos por tres quedaba reducida a cenizas, a cimientos endebles que en algún momento fueron parte de algo más grande y mejor. Y fue quizá por esto que nadie le reprochó cuando, llegados a la ciudad, Guillermo se dejó caer de rodillas, abatido y sorprendido, porque los rumores eran mejores que la realidad. Madrid no estaba en cenizas, simplemente no estaba. Parte céntrica de la ciudad había desaparecido, dejando una planicie grande y rala, donde corría el aire con más intensidad. Los edificios –o las partes de ellos- que seguían de pie aún desprendían polvo y cenizas, y adornaban el ambiente con las virutas que calaban en los ojos y no dejaban ver con propiedad.

El mundo se estaba jodiendo, las personas estaban muriendo y parecía que nadie podía hacer nada al respecto.

Fue cuando esa tropa de veintisiete personas –veintiún españoles, cuatro franceses, un alemán y un canadiense- estaba explorando lo que había dejado el ataque a Madrid que un bombardeo en Marne, cerca de París, se sucedió. Ellos tuvieron que regresar a la base, dejando inconclusa la misión y alejándose lo más pronto posible de lo que antes había sido Madrid. Cuando llegaron a la base nuevos reclutas lo hicieron también, provenían de Lisboa, Portugal, y gran parte de ellos eran españoles. Guillermo se preguntó si ellos habían pasado también por Madrid, si habían visto lo que las bombas dejaron de la ciudad, o peor, si es que ellos tuvieron que ver a las personas, los cadáveres.

Samuel en ese momento le apretó el brazo y lo empujó para que subiera al avión, para que dejara de verles las caras llenas de tristeza y retazo de locura a los nuevos reclutas, que parecían tocados por el mismo diablo. Llegados a Borgoña socorrieron a los civiles sobrevivientes de la explosión y cumplieron un par de misiones más antes de regresar a los Pirineos Atlánticos, donde el comandante Bathurst les esperaba.

Les encomendaron entrenar a los nuevos reclutas y así formar un pelotón que estuviera en la base y pudiera salir si es que se necesitaba. Fue ahí donde Samuel conoció al Capitán Luzuriaga, reconocido por sus misiones con el pelotón B-33 y el sub-mando de la Compañía Évora, la cual había logrado recuperar el territorio de Santarém y el norte de Setúbal en colaboración de la Compañía Juan III. Vegetta pronto logró hacerse amigo suyo, ayudándole a sopesar la calidad de los nuevos reclutas y de los traídos de Portugal. Los que habían ya participado en misiones no necesitaban de un entrenamiento muy arduo, pero aun así a Vegetta le gustaba hacerlos pasar por lo mismo –a algunos de su propia Compañía los obligaba igual- porque no solo servía como práctica, sino que afianzaba el vínculo entre los soldados, y Samuel sabía que en un futuro lo necesitarían.

El entrenamiento duró cerca de dos meses –difíciles y calientes, con tierra más árida de lo normal bajo las suelas- hasta que el Mayor Vallejo decidió probar a las tropas y mandarlos a pequeñas misiones, ya fueran de reconocimiento o como refuerzos.

Luzu, como había pedido amablemente el Capitán que le llamara Samuel, decidió poner a Vegetta a cargo de una escuadra. Guillermo no se sorprendió cuando fue el mismo Capitán quien se lo comentó, pues sabía de las buenas aptitudes que Vegetta tenía como líder –debido a su tiempo en Alemania, donde había llegado a ser teniente del pelotón E-114- sin embargo se sintió un poco dolido cuando a él lo asignaron a una escuadra diferente, dirigida por un tal Bravo Yáñez, aparentemente el estratega mano derecha del Capitán.

―Tú has de ser el compañero del Teniente De Luque―habló afable el Teniente. Era joven, podía notársele, aunque bajo los ojos tuviera grandes ojeras, probablemente ocasionadas por desvelarse preparando las estrategias,  yendo a misiones y por la preocupación de conservar la vida.

Aunque el Teniente era pequeño, muy delgado y pálido –a un punto que a veces parecía enfermizo-, sabía de rumores y comentarios varios que era un hombre de cuidado, de un muy mal carácter pero asombroso líder, pues sus acciones en las misiones de Lisboa y Santarém le habían hecho ganar su puesto como Teniente y uno de los principales  estrategas en la Compañía Évora. Guillermo no podía comprender cómo era que alguien así, tan frágil aparentemente, pudiera desempeñar un papel tan importante en el ejército.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo que Guillermo desconocía, el pequeño militar –que su altura era en realidad preocupante- le inspiraba una confianza singular.

― ¿Nombre, cabo?

―Guillermo Díaz, señor.

―¿También estuviste en Alemania, en la Operación Nord-Adler?

―Sí, señor.

―Pues encantado de conocerte chaval, que no muchos pueden contar lo que tú y el Teniente.

Guillermo en aquel momento no hizo más que regresar la sonrisa que el Teniente le daba. Resultó que la misión marchó bien y debido a una petición del Teniente Bravo, Guillermo se convirtió en el Sargento Primero de la escuadra B-15, dirigida por el Teniente.

Así, se le fue permitido acompañar a Vegetta en el entrenamiento de los reclutas y cabos, además de enterarse de los movimientos en las filas y pelotones que cursaban misiones de reconocimiento en el norte de Francia y sur de España.

Después de una misión particularmente difícil –donde el Teniente Bravo resultó levemente herido y Guillermo tuvo que tomar el mando- el Mayor Vallejo no vio problema en evaluarlo para nombrarlo Teniente, y así poder mandar más escuadras y pelotones al frente, para recuperar territorio, mientras que de Lisboa seguían llegando refuerzos.

Sin embargo, ya siendo tanto Samuel como Guillermo tenientes de sus propias escuadras, bajo el mando del Capitán Luzu, comenzó el temido rumor de la ciudad infectada. Nadie había conseguido hacer una misión de reconocimiento exitosa, donde no hubiera pérdidas, o se hubieran adentrado a más de la mitad de la ciudad. Debido a los ataques con bombas  y a los deshabitados lugares de alrededor, la única ciudad que se había mantenido en pie era una de la cual no se sabía el nombre, principalmente porque era una ciudad francesa y las compañías eran españolas y portuguesas. Así pues, entre los soldados y los rumores que corrían entre las filas, comenzó a llamársele “La Ciudad del Sol” debido a una estructura con forma de dicha estrella que se encontraba en la entrada Este de la ciudad, y de la cual, al parecer, había referencias en todas las otras entradas oficiales.

Lo que sucedió con esa ciudad fue que, como algunas otras, se infectó en su mayoría y terminó siendo un refugio o base para los hostiles. Y, hasta ahora, era una ciudad que se sabía ya no tenía actividad humana, pues todas las personas que no fueron infectadas habían sido evacuadas en su momento.

Nadie sabía por qué aún no había sido bombardeada, como lo fueron Madrid y Marne. Entre las tropas se corría el rumor de que en aquella ciudad existía un laboratorio donde un grupo de científicos habían logrado desarrollar un catalizador importante para la síntesis de un antídoto eficaz. Sin embargo, por parte de ningún gobierno se habían dado declaraciones oficiales. Así, en misiones algo secretas y de las cuales los grandes mandos no soltaban toda la información, se fueron sucediendo, cobrando poco a poco vidas de soldados, incluso tropas completas como fue el caso de la A-36, donde solo había sobrevivido un hombre.

Con el tiempo, la tan temida Ciudad del Sol llegó a ser tema tabú entre los soldados, que rezaban por no ser asignados a una misión que tuviera como destino aquel lugar, en el cual la mayoría moría. Aparentemente los hostiles, a diferencia de en otros puntos de reunión o refugio, habían llegado a formar grupos de atraco, los cuales emboscaban a las tropas y terminaban por exterminarlas.

Sin embargo, los altos mandos no desistían en su decisión, y tropa a tropa, mandaban a sus hombres a las puertas de aquella ciudad.

Así, entre misiones y misiones se había logrado sustraer los catalizadores y unas cuantas enzimas además de un generador de energía necesario para un proceso que era asunto privado del ejército. Pero la última tropa al fallar la misión había dejado tanto el generador como los químicos en la ciudad, presuntamente en una plaza aledaña al centro, por lo cual otra tropa sería mandada a recuperarlos.

Y para la mala suerte de Guillermo, él era uno de los hombres que se embarcarían en aquella, aparentemente, última misión.

―Willy…

Vegetta también iba, incluso el Teniente Bravo Yáñez –que le había pedido ya varias veces le llamara Alex, pero simplemente le costaba- se encontraba en la misión. Podía verlo desde su lugar en el camión. Estaba en un extremo, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacía atrás mientras sostenía con fuerza el rifle entre sus dedos. Parecía tranquilo, como si solo estuviera esperando. A decir verdad, había pocos soldados que transmitían esa misma tranquilidad que el teniente y por supuesto, Vegetta era uno de ellos.

A la izquierda del teniente Bravo iba un chaval que parecía tan o más asustado que él mismo. A decir verdad, la gran mayoría tenían esa mirada que solo gritaba la certeza que tenían acerca de su muerte.

―Deja de mirarlos―le murmuró Samuel a su lado, apretándole la pierna―. Mírame a mí, si es que vas a ver a alguien.

―Vegetta… ―contestó, con la garganta seca y chocando sus rodillas con las del mencionado, debido al movimiento del camión sobre la vereda―, tengo miedo.

―Yo también―le sonrió―, pero no es diferente de Alemania. Yo cuido tu espalda, tú la mía. Yo te cuido, Willy.

Guillermo aspiró hondo, con sus ojos fijos en los de su amigo, que le miraba sereno, como si supiera –como si pudiera apostar- a que todo iría bien.

Y, con un movimiento lento, casi anticipado, el camión se fue deteniendo, en medio de un lugar árido bañado por el sol. Pronto, unos golpes en la carrocería les informaron que bajaran del vehículo, pues habían llegado al punto donde ya no podían pasar más carros, y la tropa debería seguir a pie.

Guillermo notó el cejo fruncido de Vegetta, que era mucho más sutil que el del teniente Bravo, que parecía cargar la mala leche en su rostro. Con una orden corta, el Capitán Luzu los instó a bajar, yendo él por delante, con rifle en mano y la calma en la espalda.

Todos fueron pisando el suelo, siendo cegados por el infame sol de aquel día.

―¡Soldados! ―gritó el Capitán, haciendo callar a todos. Detrás, el camión comenzó a andar de vuelta a la base―, ¡firmes! Cada soldado a su escuadra. El teniente De Luque estará al mando de la escuadra C-11 que irá al frente, el teniente Bravo Yáñez de la escuadra B-14 e irá en el centro, y el teniente Rodríguez de la escuadra G-18 que cubrirá la retaguardia. Desde aquí deberemos de caminar hasta el inicio de la ciudad. Cada escuadra romperá en filas y se moverán bajo las órdenes de sus tenientes. ¿Está claro?

―¡Señor, sí Señor!

El Capitán volteó a ver al teniente Bravo, que le miró fijo y asintió en concordancia.

Bajo las órdenes de los tenientes y el capitán, las tropas se movieron silenciosas, con el sol brillante sobre sus frentes y el miedo en sus pechos. Cada escuadra siguió su camino, comenzando a separarse. Entrarían por diferentes puntos, según lo que habían acordado en las juntas. Mientras que el teniente Bravo los llevaría por el Este, Samuel y él guiarían a la tropa por el Norte, y la otra escuadra entraría por el Sur y ya dentro de la ciudad tomarían como punto de reunión una de las plazas centrales, donde presuntamente se encontraban los catalizadores y el generador.

Con el calor entre los huesos y el sudor corriendo por sus sienes, Guillermo solo se movía por seguir a los demás, pero con cada paso podía sentir cómo se le iba el alma hasta los pies. Frente a él iba Samuel, que caminaba decidido, con la vista al frente y la espalda recta.

―¿Willy?

―¿Sí?

―Venga, no te quedes tan atrás.

Aquellos kilómetros eran arduos, pero también eran miedo y anticipación, eran la calma antes de la tormenta y todos los soldados lo podían sentir. La mayoría no iba a salir vivo de ahí. Guillermo se preguntaba si él sería uno de los que se quedaran, un cadáver más en aquella desolada ciudad.

Sin embargo, cualquier comentario se fue al garete cuando el Capitán, que iba liderando la escuadra C-11, dio la orden de que se detuvieran, pues frente a ellos se alzaba gloriosa y temible La Ciudad del Sol, con sus puertas oxidadas y las sombras en el suelo. Eran muchos edificios, altos, corroídos, con las ventanas quebradas y las paredes sucias. Eran calles desiertas, con cadáveres en las esquinas y carros volcados en las aceras. Era la ciudad a la que todos temían.

Como si fuera un susurro certero, rápido y preciso Willy lo supo. Habían llegado a morir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. La historia continuará en "La Ciudad del Sol" aunque por supuesto, pueden leerse "Como miedo en la oscuridad" -que lo recomiendo muchísimo, porque puede que explique unas pocas cositas que aquí no expliqué-.

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica, o de cualquier tipo. También si es que hay OoC.


End file.
